


this love is delicate

by valoismarie



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoismarie/pseuds/valoismarie
Summary: My hopes (though unrealistic) for what happens post 3x08.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley Cuthbert, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley Cuthbert
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	this love is delicate

The sun shone brightly, bursting through the trees and casting the people down below in hues of soft pinks and purples; the colours of the beautiful blossoms trees reflecting from the sunlight.

It was a lovely day, the air was warm; people in the city taking advantage of the wonderful day and walking about in the park. Ladies with their dainty umbrellas were dotted around—one particular blonde lady with a brunette boy on her arm stood out amongst the rest.

Gilbert listened as Winifred talked about how the light created such lovely plays of colour through the trees. Usually Gilbert would listen intently, nod along and often add his own ideas into the conversation but today he was quiet. His mind was racing, playing over and over again the speech he had prepared earlier that morning.

“You see how the light is cascading down through the blossoms, it’s such a lovely picture. Oh if I could paint I would sit here all day and never move. I wonder what it is like to be creative.” Winifred let out a delicate laugh, Gilbert noticed how her laugh was delicate and quiet; it was unlike the laugh of the fiery red head back in Avonlea. Anne’s laugh was loud, unwavering and unapologetic; Gilbert loved her laugh.

“You mentioned Anne writes stories, she must be creative. I wonder if she could teach me how it is done, I would so love to be able to create something beautiful.” Anne, _Anne_, **Anne**. Gilbert shook his head before coming to a stop in front of the large oak tree, it’s leaves were green and bright; he thought it an appropriate place to propose. There weren’t too many people, it was set back away from the main square of the park and this moment required privacy.

“Winifred, I have so enjoyed the time we have spent together. Your wisdom and your sense of humour are of great value to me.” Gilbert put his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, his fingers searching for his mother’s engagement ring; except that’s not what his fingers landed upon. He felt the smooth cold metal of a pen, _Anne’s pen_.

Suddenly memories flashed in Gilbert’s head, loud and fast; spinning around and around, almost making him dizzy.

_“Tragical romance and all?” “Remains to be seen.”_

_“Anyway.” “Anyway.”_

_“You will be a wonderful doctor.”_

_“Caring deeply will always be the right thing.”_

_“I’ve missed you.” “Yeah?”_

It was as if Gilbert’s entire world had just come into focus, like every doubt he’d ever had was gone and he was now left with clarity, unbelievably clear and bright clarity.

“Gilbert?” Winifred’s voice cut through Gilbert’s racing thoughts, her face came into view and the expression was one of worry.

“I’m so sorry, Winifred.” The hand that had been in his pocket dropped to rest by his side. “I came here today with intention of proposing to you but it seems I cannot.”

“And why is that?” Her voice was not cruel or unkind, instead it hinted at knowledge and understanding. It was as if Winifred already knew the answer.

“Your father he offered me everything, my future on a silver platter if I proposed to you; because he believes I make you happy and that is all his heart desires.” His hand reached up to touch the inside of his jacket again, his fingers running over the shape of the pen inside his pocket.

“I am sure in time this would become a marriage filled with love but if I was to propose to you today it would be for Sorbonne, for my future, for the chance to become a doctor who can change lives; not because I love you.”

“Not many men would pass up the opportunity to marry a woman of great wealth and even greater connections.” Winifred laid her hand on Gilbert’s forearm. “It speaks great volumes of the kind of man you are, which is an honest and noble man.”

“You’re not upset?”

“I imagine our life together would be wonderful but we deserve true love. I could never be mad at the man who has given me back my chance at that.” A group of ladies walked by, their loud voices breaking through the delicate bubble that Winifred and Gilbert had been encased in.

“One more thing.” Gilbert’s eyes moved away from the ladies and rested on Winifred, her face pulled into a shy smile. “What made you change your mind at the last second? I only ask because it seems you were ready to propose until you reached into your pocket and it seems you haven’t stopped touching whatever is in there since.”

“It’s a pen.” Gilbert could read the confusion and slight humour on Winifred’s face instantly, he knew it sounded ridiculous; probably because it was. “It’s Anne’s pen.”

“I see.”

—

The loud chugging sound of the train was heard before it pulled into the station, the smoke circling around the crowd of people stood on the platform.

Gilbert turned to Winifred as the train came to a stop in front of them. “Thank you… for understanding.” Winifred nodded, her face kind and pretty. Gilbert would miss that about her, how she was always there with a kind word whenever you needed it.

“Gilbert?” The boy turned around as he boarded the train, his eyebrows raised in answer. “Promise me you’ll go to Anne. Don’t let all of this be in vain.”

“I’m not sure she feels the same as I do.”

“Go to her, make your feelings clear. I saw the way she looked at you at the county fair, you may be surprised at her reaction.” Winifred pinned him with what Gilbert called her ‘professionally stern face’ and that he couldn’t say no to.

“I promise I will be clear to Anne about my feelings.”

“Safe journey, Gilbert.” The brunette dipped his hat in response before taking his seat on the train, pulling out the pen and twirling it between his fingers.

—

Anne laid on her bed, her feet hanging off the edge; almost touching the floor. She’d raced to Gilbert’s house a few hours earlier—once she’d come to the life altering realisation that she was in love with Gilbert—but Bash had informed Anne that Gilbert was on his way to Charlottetown; on his way to propose.

Anne didn’t want to wallow in self pity, it was never a suitable way to spend one’s time but she had decided that she would allow herself this small moment of sorrow. It seemed she was getting her tragical romance after all.

In some corner of her mind, she was happy for Gilbert. More than happy. He was getting Sorbonne, his dream; he wouldn’t just be a country doctor. If getting her heartbroken was the price she had to pay for Gilbert getting his dream, then Anne knew she would do it again and again.

The sound of horses hooves slamming against the hard ground outside caused Anne to shoot up off her bed.

_Was everything okay?_

_Had Matthew been hurt?_

_Had Jerry?_

Anne moved to her window, throwing her upper body out of the open space—her eyes searched for the horse; hoping it would give her an idea of what the urgency was.

Suddenly her eyes landed on the horse, Gilbert’s horse. Her eyes roamed further, up and up until she saw him. Gilbert was here.

He came to a stop and dismounted his horse, tying it to the post. Funnily enough he was in the exact same spot she saw him the last time he visited Green Gables, when he’d come to borrow Matthew’s cuff links for his date with Winifred.

“I found this in my pocket.” Gilbert reached into his jacket and pulled out the pen, the sun hit it and it shone like a beacon—it glistened every which way. Anne was sure she’d never seen anything so beautiful in her life. “Well… Aren’t you going to come down and get it?”

Anne shot back out of view, her breath increasing in pace.

_Why was he here?_

_Had he come to say he’d proposed to Winifred?_

Anne shook her head before running her hands over her dress and her hair, a feeble attempt at making herself look more presentable.

Less than a minute later she was walking across the grass, at the front of house, towards Gilbert; her nerves were like electricity, bright and sparking.

“Will you take a walk with me?” Gilbert held out his arm for Anne to take and with hesitation she stepped forward to place her arm through his.

They walked for what felt like an eternity, neither of them saying anything; both of them looking around at the grounds of Green Gables.

On any other day, with any other person; Anne would have marvelled at the beauty she got to call home. She would have talked about all the stories she had imagined in this place or that, laughed and twirled around—urging her companion to appreciate the beauty of their surroundings. But not today, not with Gilbert.

They came to a stop at the Orchard, one of Anne’s favourite spots on the entire island.

“I didn’t propose to Winifred.” Anne’s eyes widened in shock, her mouth hanging slightly open. “As I reached into my pocket for the ring, I found this instead.” Gilbert took out the pen again, holding it up between them.

“My pen.” Anne said it so quietly, Gilbert almost missed it.

“All of a sudden all these memories flooded my mind. Memories of you, of us.” He stepped closer to Anne, his free hand moved to cup her cheek—Anne leaned into automatically. “I realise I didn’t give us a fair shot last night. I wasn’t clear and I shouldn’t have taken anything of what you said seriously.”

“You definitely shouldn’t have.” Anne’s laugh was watery but she was smiling.

“I’ve loved you ever since that day you broke your slate over my head in school.” Gilbert’s thumbs rubbed gently over the constellation of freckles on Anne’s cheek. “I hope my intentions are clear enough this time.”

“They are. And Gilbert… I love you too.” Smiles so wide—they almost split their faces in two—broke out on both Anne and Gilbert’s faces. Tears streamed down Anne’s face, her laughter loud and beautiful echoed across the Orchard as Gilbert wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her feet from the floor.

Once Gilbert set Anne back on her own two feet he reached his hand up to cup her face then moved it to gently smooth down one of her braids—he gently tugged on the end and whispered reverently “Carrots.”

“You’re lucky I don’t have a slate on me right now.” Anne’s tone was meant to be light hearted but it was heavy, her eyes locked onto Gilbert’s before flickering to his lips.

Time stood still, it was like Gilbert’s actions were going in slow motion as his hand returned to cup her cheek—his face inching closer and closer until finally his lips pressed gently against Anne’s.

They parted shortly after, both of them out of breath and reeling from the kiss. Anne leant forward, wrapping her arms around Gilbert—he pressed a kiss to her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Aren’t you glad you leant me your pen.” Gilbert felt Anne’s chuckle vibrate against him.

“I think you should keep it… at least for now. You can return it to me once all your dreams come true.”

“They already have.” Anne leant back so she could see Gilbert’s face.

“Your dreams of becoming a doctor. I want you to use that pen for all your work and your exams, it’ll be a way of me being there with you.”

Suddenly an idea popped into Gilbert’s mind.

“Take off your necklace.” Anne touched the necklace she shared with Diana.

“Why?”

“I have an idea.” Anne only nodded before doing as Gilbert said, once she’d removed the necklace she dropped it into Gilbert’s open palm.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother’s engagement ring, sliding the chain of the necklace through it before motioning for Anne to turn her back to him.

He clasped the chain at the nape of her neck, laying his hand there for a second before letting go. Anne turned around, tears pooling in her eyes once again.

“I have your pen and now you have my ring.” Gilbert took both of Anne’s hands in his. “Will you promise me that one day you’ll be my wife?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I love reading peoples comments! And if you have twitter, feel free to follow me @blytheshirbert!


End file.
